Computer systems generally function under the control or execution of an operating system (OS). Operating systems require a loading (i.e., “boot”) process to load the OS into a computer memory. The boot process generally includes locating a basic input/output system (BIOS), loading the BIOS for execution, and passing control of the computer system to the BIOS. Thereafter, the BIOS loads the OS.
Various methods exist for securing or controlling the boot process of a computer system. For example, one such method includes the BIOS verifying a password provided by a user of the computer system with data stored in the BIOS. However, the BIOS remains susceptible to attack, thereby enabling unauthorized access to the boot password.